


Изменивший себе

by eflisia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, M/M, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:52:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7192253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eflisia/pseuds/eflisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек привык о чем-то жалеть. Но главным сожалением в его жизни стало понимание одной простой вещи. Если бы тогда, два года назад, он не впутал Стайлза Стилински в свои проблемы, то этот гиперактивный подросток не изменился бы. Потому что теперь оставалось лишь жалеть о произошедшем и молчать в пустоту.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Изменивший себе

**Author's Note:**

> да, я мало-помалу перебираюсь с фб сюда, поэтому начала с работ по "Волчонку", чтобы было, как говорится. это не плагиат/копирование чужой работы/что-то еще из этого разряда. просто работа на двух ресурсах выложена, если что. мало ли.  
> и да, таймлан четвертого сезона, пятый и шестой идут к чертовой матери. я закончила.

\- Какого черта? - прорычал Дерек, исподлобья глядя на Скотта.  
  
Тот неловко передернул плечами, не зная куда деть глаза, и опустился на диван, все еще не глядя на злого Хейла.  
  
_Потому что он идиот. Он умудрился упустить Питера._  
  
\- Господи, я же просил просто присмотреть за ним, Скотт, - пробормотал Дерек, проходя к широкому окну.  
  
Скотт как-то виновато улыбнулся, краем глаза поглядывая на молчаливого (что было слишком необычно, ведь обычно его было не заткнуть) Стайлза, механистично перебирающего книги и тетради, принесенные Лидией еще неделю назад.  
  
_Он благополучно забил на школу_.  
  
МакКолл почувствовал смутную тревогу, но то ли из-за своей природной глупости, не позволяющей ему концентрироваться на чем-либо большем, чем одна вещь, то ли из-за раздраженного Дерека, готового в любой момент сорваться с места и, обратившись волком, броситься на поиски Питера, но Скотт остался сидеть на месте, понуро сверля пол взглядом.  
  
\- Это как бы еще не все, - в момент он пожалел, что не откусил себе язык.  
  
Дерек впился в него настолько яростным взглядом, что им, наверное, можно было с легкостью расплавить любой металл. Скотт даже был готов поклясться, что Хейл челюсти сжал так сильно только по одной причине: лишь бы не вцепиться МакКоллу в глотку за природный дебилизм.  
  
_Он идиот_.  
  
\- Что может быть еще хуже? - ровным, но абсолютно разъяренным голосом, поинтересовался Дерек, скрещивая руки на груди.  
  
А Скотт видел, как у него играют желваки на скулах.  
  
_Он дебил года. Определенно, мать вашу._  
  
\- Ну, - МакКолл запнулся.  
  
Как он может об этом сказать _сейчас_ , когда все только-только закончилось.  
  
Как он может сказать об этом в присутствии такого спокойного Стайлза?  
  
\- Как бы это поконкретнее сформулировать, - парень повел плечом, не зная, как сгладить затянувшуюся паузу.  
  
Стайлз его разорвет.  
  
\- Малия ушла с ним, - выпалил Скотт и мгновенно уставился на друга.  
  
_На друга, монотонно перебирающего книги._  
  
А через мгновение МакКолл смутно ощутил (это как мчаться вниз по пустой улице, осознавая, что улица тупиковая), что с его лучшим другом точно что-то не так.  
  
\- Скотт.  
  
Воздух словно загустел.  
  
Дерек был в ярости.  
  
\- Ты способен хотя бы молоко подогреть? - иронично поинтересовался он, склонив голову набок.  
  
\- Молоко? - Стайлз оторвался от своего занятия, - Молоко с медом, кстати, довольно неплохое на вкус. Правда, я его пил всего несколько раз. Когда мама была жива.  
  
И вернулся к перебиранию книг.  
  
Нет, Скотт прекрасно понимал, что в лофте полнейший бардак, но речь же шла не только о Питере, но и о Малии, к которой Стайлз относился как к сестре.  
  
_Какого черта он так спокоен?_  
  
Вот что Скотт хотел бы спросить у Стилински.  
  
А вместо этого он проглотил свой вопрос, решив, что Стайлз, видимо, просто не расслышал.  
  
\- Стайлз? - окликнул его Дерек со странными интонациями в голосе.  
  
Как-то необычно. Непривычно.  
  
_Умоляюще?_  
  
Нет, оборвал себя Скотт. Может быть, они и вместе, но Дерек никогда, _никогда, определенно_ , не станет кого-то _просить_ , а тем более _умолять_.  
  
\- Да, хмуроволк? - Стилински качнул головой, улыбаясь уголками губ.  
  
\- Какие идеи? - все таким же голосом продолжил Хейл, поджав губы.  
  
Стайлз передернул плечами, усаживаясь на край стола и завязывая шнурки.  
  
\- Насчет Малии? - обыденным тоном спросил он.  
  
Наверное, в этот-то момент Скотт и понял, что что-то со Стайлзом не так.  
  
Ему было до лампочки.  
  
\- Она взрослая девочка, и, я думаю, справится без наших советов, - кажется, Стилински пришел к какому-то своему умозаключению и кивнул, поворачиваясь к Дереку, - Не надо.  
  
Скотта передернуло.  
  
Он просил Дерека. _Просил_. Но в то же время какое-то равнодушие промелькнуло в его голосе. Словно бы Стилинки не стал бы возражать, исчезни Дерек куда-то через несколько мгновений.  
  
Хейл медленно кивнул.  
  
\- Мы не будем их искать? - осторожно спросил Скотт, усиленно разглядывая трещины на потолке.  
  
Это был не тот Стайлз, с которым он вырос. Не тот Стайлз, который без остановки трепался о пользе обоняния оборотня.  
  
_Совершенно не тот._  
  
\- Я не собираюсь, - Стайлз пожал плечами, пролистывая "Декамерон", страницы которого пожелтели и истрепались.  
  
Дерек шумно вздохнул, словно сдерживая себя от необъяснимого порыва.  
  
\- Кстати, ты давно убирался на полках, хмуроволк? - Стайлз помахал книгой, мгновенно переключаясь на другую тему.  
  
Лицо Хейла болезненно скривилось, и он стремительно отвернулся к окну.  
  
Что-то неправильное было во всем этом. Что-то, за что Скотту стоило уцепиться еще в тот чертов момент, когда еще не все было потеряно. Тогда, когда он _мог_ еще что-то сделать.  
  
Но он не уцепился.  
  
И потерял единственную возможность предотвратить дальнейшие последствия.  
  
***  
  
Дерек ненавидел себя за многие вещи. Он проклинал себя и пытался запрятать свои поступки, от которых ему становилось тошно, куда подальше в своей памяти, лишь бы они перестали резать его по сердцу.  
  
Одним из тех поступков, после которых обычно впадают в депрессию (а у Дерека потом просто не было времени на неё), стала смерть Пейдж. Он ненавидел себя за её смерть, привыкнув оправдывать себя, что это был несчастный случай. И иногда это помогало.  
  
А иногда, так бывало чаще всего, мужчина просто грыз себя изнутри. Проматывал в голове момент её смерти.  
  
И чувствовал себя просто отвратительно.  
  
И его голубые глаза при превращении в оборотня об этом напоминали, стоило взглянуть в зеркало.  
  
Следующим поступком, за который он себя презирал, стала "влюбленность" в ту сучку Арджентов. Она сломала жизни его семье. Из-за неё погибли десятки человек.  
  
А потом Дерек вспоминал, _из-за кого_ она смогла поджечь их дом.  
  
И понимал, со вспарывающим отчаянием понимал, что не только она виновна в их смерти.  
  
Это и из-за него. В первую очередь из-за него.  
  
Кажется, только из-за этих двух вещей стоило впасть не то, что в депрессию, а во что похуже.  
  
И долгое время Дерек держался. Держался за эту грызущую вину, за желание отомстить Арджентам (потому что как можно отомстить себе, кроме как терзая воспоминаниями о счастливом времени, которое сам и разрушил?) и за собственную силу воли, о которой так часто говорила его мать.  
  
А потом Хейл понял, что нужно было навсегда уехать из Бейкон Хиллз. Уехать или отрубить себе ноги с руками, дабы случайно не вернуться в этот город. В город, где Дерек и так натворил достаточно дел.  
  
Но понял все это мужчина с горьким опозданием, когда улыбающийся гиперактивный парень уже ворвался в его жизнь. Ворвался и перевернул все вверх дном. Своими вопросами, бесконечно въедливыми улыбками, застревающими в голове подобно надоедливой мелодии, едкими словами. Стайлз был по-настоящему ярок.  
  
И главной вещью, за которую Дерек себя ненавидел, оставалось возвращение в Бейкон Хиллз и знакомство со Стайлзом Стилински. Одно вытекало из другого и мешало думать.  
  
Хейл отчетливо помнил, как этот парень, который только начинал заинтересовывать своим бесстрашием и иронией в голосе, орал в телефонную трубку что-то о трупах, закопанных в парке, а Дерек пытался удержать то и дело соскальзывающий телефон от падения в только что вырытую яму. Краем уха он слышал что-то о "надменном хмуроволке" и "маньяке в облике оборотня". Но тогда было не до Стайлза. Тогда на первом месте все-таки стоял труп чертового полицейского, так некстати оказавшегося около дома. В итоге его смерть оказалась абсолютно _случайной_ . Но Стайлз этого не знал.  
  
Да они и были знакомы всего-то четыре часа, а этот неугомонный парень, явно желавший оказаться на кладбище раньше срока, уже успел откуда-то достать телефон Хейла.  
  
Тогда еще был шанс оставить все позади и уехать. Уехать так далеко, что даже воспоминания останутся позади в виде страшной картины.  
  
Но он не уехал.  
  
И Стайлз тоже никуда не делся. Словно прилипчивый репейник он прицепился к Хейлу сам того не замечая. Хотя Дерек никогда не был идиотом, он предпочел остаться в этом городе даже тогда, когда все дела были решены, а дядя вроде бы как покоился в земле около семейного дома (сколько Дерек там трупов закопал?).  
  
Он остался из-за Стайлза.  
  
Из-за эгоистичного, язвительного, шумного, задающего настолько идиотские вопросы, что хотелось придавить его к стене и заткнуть тряпкой рот, Стайлза Стилински.  
  
"А вы едите сырое мясо?" - полюбопытствовал как-то он, отвлекаясь от плана местной канализации, и Дерек опешил.  
  
_Какое, мать вашу мясо?_  
  
Но Стайлз был настолько надоедлив, что в итоге Хейл практически взвыл, не зная куда деться.  
  
А еще он не знал куда деться от своих чувств.  
  
Этот парень въедался в кожу, в голову, в сердце, даже не замечая этого. А, может быть, и замечая. Черт его разберет.  
  
Но и тогда еще оставалась призрачная, но уже начинающая таять возможность уехать. Уехать, чтобы не испортить жизни людям, окружавшим его. Ведь он проходил это не один раз.  
  
Дерек остался.  
  
Из-за эгоистичного, самовлюбленного и доверчивого Стайлза Стилински, глаза которого зажигались диким восторгом, стоило Дереку, обращавшегося в оборотня, показать клыки.  
  
Это был Стайлз, которого он полюбил. Из-за которого остался в Бейкон Хиллз.  
  
Хейл не знал, какую эмоцию Стилински вообще способен изобразить. Подвижный, живой, он постоянно маячил перед глазами. Но он был таким ярким, что кружилась голова.  
  
Ему было шестнадцать, когда Дерек Хейл с полпинка распахнул дверь в его сердце и вызвал вполне себе однозначные чувства. И сам Дерек прекрасно знал об этом. Это казалось... правильным. До зубного скрежета правильным, и мужчина не знал (или не хотел?) что с этим поделать.  
  
Поэтому главной вещью в своей жизни, за которую Дерек себя ненавидел, стал именно момент их встречи.  
  
Хейл наивно полагал, что Стайлз (ему сколько было, когда началась вся эта чертовщина с Ногицунэ?) сможет со всем справиться и остаться надоедливым ярким парнем, способным перенести все, что угодно и не поменяться ни на грамм.  
  
Но Дерек жестоко ошибся.  
  
И виноват в этом был только он сам.  
  
Потому что он умирал прямо на глазах бледного, еле стоящего на ногах Стайлза, и просил его уйти, хотя и видел, что Стилински вот-вот рухнет на колени и зайдется бешеным воем. Но Стайлз послушался своего хмуроволка, хоть и не смог сдержаться, обернувшись в последний момент.  
  
Кажется, это стало точкой кипения, после которой Стайлз так и не смог оправиться.  
  
И Дерек ненавидел себя за то, что тот блеск и живая улыбка Стилински стерлась с его губ. И в кофейно-карих глазах залегла молчаливая, непривычно тихая, тоска.  
  
Хейл прокручивал в своей голове раз за разом момент, когда в виде волка прибежал к дому Стайлза, прижав уши к голове. Тот закрыл рот рукой, медленно опускаясь на колени перед виноватым волком, а потом рвано вздохнул. Он дышал так часто, словно боясь задохнуться, что Дерек собрался было вернуться в свой обычный человеческий облик, когда Стайлз обхватил его за шею руками, порывисто прижимая к себе волка и зарываясь носом в темно-серую густую шерсть.  
  
\- Спасибо, - невнятно пробормотал он, а Хейл слышал, как дрожал его голос.  
  
И знал, что они уже прошли точку невозврата, когда можно закрыть глаза и с легкостью уйти из чьей-то жизни.  
  
***  
  
\- Мой волчара, - Стайлзу отчего-то нравилось расчесывать волку-Дереку шерсть, изредка зарываясь в неё пальцами.  
  
Дерек обычно лежал на полу, прямо около его ног, и дремал, расслабляясь от прикосновений Стилински.  
  
"Волчарой" или "волче" Стайлз называл Хейла в какие-то особо доверительные минуты, словно выказывая заботу и нежность. И Дерек, даже если был в человеческом обличье, тихо ворчал, позволяя Стайлзу тихо о чем-то рассказывать, но никогда не выказывал особого нежелания в этих касаниях и болтовне.  
  
Потому что с каждым днем этого становилось все меньше и меньше.  
  
Стилински словно закрывался, ломая себя внутри.  
  
"Хмуроволк" присутствовал почти постоянно. Так что Дерек вообще был не уверен, что парень помнит его настоящее имя. От этого тоже надо было бы возмутиться, но отчего-то не хотелось.  
  
"Дерек". По имени Стайлз называл его либо когда творилась полная задница, либо когда он, запрокинув голову, скулил, задыхаясь от собственных стонов, и просил трахнуть его. И уж мужчина точно не собирался отказывать ему в этом.  
  
\- Сегодня я видел огромную пиццу с грибами, - продолжал Стилински, и его голос успокаивал.  
  
Дерек был уверен, что все, чего он бы хотел после таких выматывающих дней, это мягкие прикосновения Стайлза и его болтовня. Странно, но факт. Кажется, именно после такого осознаешь, насколько тебе небезразличен человек.  
  
\- И я вспомнил, как мы с мамой на мой День Рождения ходили в пиццерию, и она всегда заказывала мне эту пиццу. Знаешь, я ненавидел в ней перец. Он мне не нравился, и я его постоянно выковыривал из пиццы, а мама возмущалась, - Стайлз помолчал, глядя в окно на город, тонущий в мягко-фиолетовых цветах ночи.  
  
Они специально купили этот мягкий ковер, чтобы можно было сидеть около окна и подолгу глазеть на город, практически засыпая на полу. Иногда, как сегодня, Стайлз перебирал, слегка массируя, шерсть на загривке у волка-Дерека, рассказывая что-нибудь из прошедшего дня, а Хейл, закрыв глаза, прислушивался к мерному биению его сердца и к голосу, в котором иногда слышалась легкая улыбка. И тихо радовался, что все же в Стилински остался тот парень, заживо погребенный под множеством проблем и смертей.  
  
\- Мама любила перец, - задумчиво произнес Стилински, словно что-то усиленно вспоминая, - Постоянно готовила его. С рисом. Или с мясом. Говядина, свинина. Особенно мне не нравился перец со свининой. Но папа восхищался всей её готовкой. Я тогда не понимал этого, ведь отец ненавидел перец не меньше меня. Как можно терпеть что-то, если не нравится?  
  
Дерек приоткрыл глаза, сонно глядя на мерцающие огни города, отсвечивающие на лицо Стайлза, по которому блуждала легкая улыбка. И глаза, эти кофейно-карие глаза, словно светились изнутри.  
  
После этого долгого дня, когда Стилински наотрез отказался принимать участие в поисках Малии и Питера, этот взгляд и улыбка приводили всколыхнувшиеся чувства Дерека в норму.  
  
_Кто говорил, что будет легко?_  
  
\- А потом я понял, - Стайлз посмотрел прямо на Хейла, и тот тихо зарычал, через мгновение возвращаясь в человеческий облик.  
Стилински едва ощутимо коснулся скул мужчины, проводя по его лицу пальцами.  
  
\- Я понял, почему папа хвалил готовку мамы. Потому что он любил её. И ей было приятно от этих слов, - парень наклонил голову вниз, касаясь своими губами приоткрытых губ Дерека и мягко целуя его, словно сейчас этот момент должен был стать ключевым во всей их жизни, - А он всегда хотел, чтобы она была счастлива. Хоть и не умел выражать свои чувства так, как надо.  
  
Дерек усмехнулся.  
  
Он бы хотел остаться здесь навсегда. В этом словно замершем моменте, когда они раз за разом целуются медленно и тягуче, точно впитывая крошечную частичку друг друга. Целуются так, словно они только пришли к моменту, когда все чувства открыты.  
  
\- Если бы мама была жива, они были бы самыми счастливыми людьми, которых я только знаю, - пробормотал Стайлз.  
  
Хейл задумчиво кивнул, повернув голову к окну, и перевернулся на живот, ложась рядом с парнем.  
  
Стайлз наклонился к мужчине, слегка улыбаясь, и начал покрывать его шею едва ощутимыми поцелуями. По спине Дерека побежали мурашки от слишком непривычных своей нежностью ласк брюнета. В последний раз такое было много месяцев назад, чтобы Стайлз сам так активничал. И эти прикосновения нехило так заводили Дерека. Стилински же, не теряя времени, сполз дорожкой из поцелуев по шее Хейла к его лопаткам, а потом стянул с себя футболку, наклоняясь для поцелуя. Хейл хмыкнул, полностью завладев ртом парня, и приподнялся, заставляя Стайлза оказаться лежащим на спине.  
  
\- Просто браво, волчара, - выдохнул парень, целуя мужчину в уголок губ, чувствуя как сильные пальцы Дерека едва ощутимо скользят по его спине, спускаются по пояснице и слегка поглаживают его ягодицы.  
  
Стайлз поерзал, обхватывая Хейла за плечи, и вновь поцеловал, но уже гораздо мягче, уступая Дереку ведущую позицию.  
  
\- Господи, Стайлз, ты такой, - мужчина запнулся, не зная, какое слово подобрать к этому раскрасневшемуся парню с мутным взглядом.  
  
Стилински приподнял брови, недвусмысленно облизав губы, и медленно стащил с себя джинсы с трусами.  
  
Дерек бегло осмотрел его тело голодным взглядом, сдерживая себя от резких движений.  
  
После этой чертовой эволюции Хейлу стало труднее сдерживаться, словно волк в его душе жил своей жизнью.  
  
Вот и сейчас его охватило дикое возбуждение, от которого заболели яйца, и Дерек прижал запястья Стайлза к полу, чтобы недаром не исцарапать его до потери сознания, принимаясь вылизывать его грудь и плоский живот, медленно спускаясь к колом стоящему члену, головка которого сочилась смазкой.  
  
\- Ты настоящий изверг, - прохрипел Стайлз, выгибаясь от ласк Дерека, который, лизнув головку члена, отстранился, облизывая два пальца.  
  
Возбуждение поднималось по телу волной мурашек, а потом тугой и сладкой спиралью точно скручивалось внизу живота, заставляя Стайлза ругаться и скулить.  
  
Дерек аккуратно надавил двумя пальцами на сжатое колечко мышц, слегка потер и вновь надавил, вставляя указательный палец сразу практически на всю длину. Недовольный стон Стайлза потонул в собственническом поцелуе.  
  
Когда Хейл нащупал простату, Стайлз громко застонал, неосознанно насаживаясь на пальцы Дерека. По его телу уже только от этого растекалось такое удовольствие, что перед глазами то и дело темнело, и Стилински запрокинул голову наверх, хватая припухшими губами воздух.  
  
\- Давай уже, Дерек, хватит, - исступленно пробормотал парень, обхватывая мужчину ногами за талию.  
  
Хейл рычит, но все еще сдерживает себя, понимая, что если сейчас войдет на всю длину и начнет размашисто трахать Стайлза, то он не получит никакого удовольствия.  
  
Но Стилински так развратно выглядит и так просяще раздвигает ноги, что Дерек уже не уверен, что у него хватит силы воли, чтобы сдержаться. Он приставляет головку к сфинктеру и слегка проталкивается вперед. Его член, гладкий, скользящий, проникает в Стайлза дразняще-медленно, доходит до конца и останавливается. И Стилински ерзает, насаживаясь так, что яйца мужчины ударяются о его задницу. Мышцы Стайлза плотно обхватывают член Дерека, пульсируют.  
  
Стайлз путается в эмоциях, когда Дерек начинает медленно двигаться в нем. Ему так кайфово, что он бы с удовольствием бы повыл сейчас, настолько ему хорошо. Уверенные движения Хейла сменяются на рваные, его член раз за разом касается простаты, и Стилински плывет, подмахивая бедрами на каждое размашистое движение Дерека. Собственный член Стайлза стоит колом, что доставляет некоторый дискомфорт, и парень обхватывает его ладонью, начиная надрачивать себе, полностью потерявшись в своих ощущениях.  
  
Блаженство обрушивается на него практически сразу, и он громко стонет, практически срываясь на крики, больше похожие на скуление и всхлипы.  
  
Стайлз кончает себе в руку, откинув голову назад, а через несколько рваных толчков Дерек кончает в него с рыком впиваясь в губы разомлевшего Стайлза.  
  
Так они лежат несколько мгновений. Горячие, мокрые от пота, они лениво целуются, пока Хейл с хлюпаньем не выходит из парня, и тот морщится от ощущения пустоты внизу. А потом блаженно жмурится, утыкаясь лбом в плечо расслабленного Дерека.  
  
Волк внутри него довольно и сыто рычит, словно засыпая, и мужчина обхватывает парня за плечи, практически сразу же засыпая.  
  
***  
  
\- Ты что? - "Декамерон" вываливается из рук потрясенного Стайлза.  
  
Дерек практически уверен, что по закону жанра он сейчас начнет отговаривать его и пытаться остановить.  
  
\- Да ты двинулся, Дерек, - нервно выдыхает парень, и собственное имя проезжается наждачкой по ушам.  
  
Мужчина медлит, нервно постукивая пальцами по столу, и чувствует растерянность (она стала довольно частым гостем с появлением Стайлза в его жизни, но сейчас не время думать об этом). Чертову растерянность и неуверенность в собственных решениях.  
  
Нет.  
  
Дерек распрямляется, закрывая свои сомнения глубоко в душе. Запихивает их практически со скребущим чувством долга, вопившим о неправильности сего решения, в то же место, где хранятся воспоминания о Пейдж, семье и первой встречей со Стайлзом.  
  
Потому что время сомнений прошло.  
  
\- Пока еще способен мыслить, - сухо говорит мужчина.  
  
\- Ты собираешься просто уйти, - с нажимом говорит Стайлз, и Дерек чувствует укол вины, - Ты собрался искать Питера и Малию, но где? По запаху? Ты думаешь, что они такие идиоты и оставят за собой хоть малейший след? Да ты двинулся, волчара, - парень резко нагибается за книгой и вертит её в руках, точно не зная, куда деть глаза, чтобы ненароком не посмотреть на Хейла, - Ты слышал ведь, что они ищут какую-то Волчицу. А за ней еще туча оборотней и охотников носится! Тебя там просто подстрелят. И на этом твоя жизнь оборвется. И на этот раз, я почему-то уверен в этом, ты не эволюционируешь.  
  
Дерек терпеливо выслушивает поток быстрых слов Стайлза и удивляется.  
  
Он перестал проявлять не только буйные эмоции. Его болтовня, зачастую бессвязная и бестолковая, тоже исчезла. За последние полгода Стайлз изменился, изменив себя где-то на уровне души. А теперь вопил в старых-добрых традициях, практически проклиная "любовь хмуроволка ко всяким извращениям, как мазохизм".  
  
\- Ты можешь не вернуться, - неожиданно говорит Стайлз, обрывая себя на половине фразы, и его голос становится все спокойнее, точно он что-то переосмыслил.  
  
"Вновь", - с досадой думает Дерек, решая начать собирать сумку.  
  
\- Ты можешь не вернуться, - с завидным упрямством повторяет Стайлз, - Умереть. Исчезнуть и уйти, - он отрывает взгляд от стен и потолка и неожиданно прямо смотрит в глаза Дерека, - Уйти из моей жизни, правильно?  
  
Кажется, он бормочет что-то похожее на "мне пора уже давно привыкнуть к этому", а потом нервно дергает плечами, и Хейл впервые за долгое время, с каким-то острым ноющим пониманием, осознает, что ему _восемнадцати нет._  
  
\- Я вернусь, - заверяет его Дерек, а в голове бьется мысль, раздражая и перемешивая чувства, что он просто убегает.  
  
Убегает, чтобы не видеть такого Стайлза, быстро смиряющегося с исчезновением близких ему людей.  
  
Убегает, чтобы не видеть Стайлза, который стал таким после возвращения Дерека.  
  
Хейл зло думает, что не появись он в том проклятом лесу, то Стилински бы наверняка встречался бы с какой-нибудь крутой девушкой, может быть, даже с Лидией. И был бы самим собой.  
  
\- Я знаю, - кивает Стайлз, расслабляясь, а потом уходит вниз.  
  
Следующий час Дерек слышит, как он кричит на Скотта, и думает, что если его отсутствие поможет Стайлзу хотя бы немного отвлечься и прийти в себя, то он исчезнет.  
  
К тому же, Малия и Питер все еще были его семьей.  
  
\- Волчара, - когда через несколько часов Дерек практически готов выйти из лофта, направляясь черт пойми куда, Стайлз подходит к нему и обнимает со спины, утыкаясь лбом в его спину, и дышит так рвано и часто, что Хейл готов сдаться, - Волчара, ты должен вернуться, - бормочет парень, прижимаясь к нему все сильнее, - Ты просто _обязан_. И я сделаю тебе перец. С рисом. Может быть, даже сам съем эту отраву. Когда ты вернешься, мы будем долго-долго трахаться. Я же знаю, что тебе к концу месяца сорвет крышу. Потом...потом мы помоем окна. Когда ты их мыл, а?  
  
Стайлз говорит и говорит, практически захлебываясь словами, и сжимает руки так крепко на торсе Дерека, что тому стоит больших усилий остаться на месте.  
  
\- Когда ты вернешься я перестану убегать, знаешь, - Стайлз говорит это и обрывает себя на половине фразы.  
  
И смотрит прямо в глаза Хейла, продолжая цепляться за его футболку пальцами.  
  
Тот легко пожимает плечами. А потом жарко целует его, сминая губы, и точно вылизывает рот, проводя языком по небу и ровным рядам зубов, а затем касается языка Стайлза. Тот отвечает ему с не меньшим рвением, тесно прижимаясь к мужчине и слегка покусывая его нижнюю губу. Борьба двух языков продолжается ровно до того момента, пока Стайлз не стонет прямо в поцелуй.  
  
Дерек понимает, что еще секунда, и ему будет абсолютно до лампочки на Питера или Малию.  
  
И отстраняется. Резко и быстро. Так, что они практически сталкиваются лбами.  
  
\- Волчара, - хрипло говорит Стайлз, и в его глазах читается молчаливая просьба, которую он все же озвучивает, - Только вернись живым, а не по частям.  
  
И Дерек серьезно кивает.  
  
Если он не вернется, это окончательно сломает в парне того Стайлза, которого Хейл когда-то встретил.  
  
_Он обязан вернуться._  
  
***  
  
Стайлз не знает, когда это началось.  
  
Не знает, когда стало плевать на все вокруг, точно мир неожиданно поблек в цветах, искажая свое привычное виденье.  
  
Возможно, это началось после того, как они со Скоттом откопали труп сестры Дерека, и Стилински был потрясен до глубины души. Закапывать кого-то на заднем дворе было крайне необычно. Даже для Дерека Хейла, к которому Стайлз всегда питал интерес. А что уж говорить после встречи с ним.  
  
И нет.  
  
Стайлз всегда знал, что с появлением этого человека - оборотня? - его мир не начал темнеть, приобретая кроваво-серый цвет, от которого начинали болеть глаза. В первую встречу Стилински был не просто поражен. Он испытал чувство, схожее с детским восторгом и сам не знал почему.  
  
Появление Дерека, сказал бы Стайлз, взорвало его мир к чертям.  
  
А потом появилась маниакальная привязанность. И что-то еще. Чувство, которое упорно проедало дорогу к его душе.  
  
Словно весь мир свелся к одному человеку.  
  
Дерек неохотно, раздражаясь и давая подзатыльники (а еще запрещая брать свою - вы только подумайте! - машину) отвечал на любые его вопросы. И иногда едва заметно улыбался. Хотя, конечно, чаще всего Хейл впадал в состояние изумления от его вопросов. Ну, и давал подзатыльник, на пальцах объясняя, что нет, черт возьми, он не может в обличье волка кого-либо трахнуть.  
  
Это человек превратился в центр всей его жизни. Колючий и огрызающийся, кажущийся несколько недружелюбным, хмуроволк был важнее Лидии, Скотта и Малии вместе взятых.  
  
А потом этот человек умирал у него на глазах.  
  
Что-то щелкнуло в голове.  
  
До Дерека Стайлз видел многие смерти. И каждая из них словно давала пощечину, глубоко въедаясь в сердце и не давая продолжать двигаться вперед, хоть он и пытался.  
  
Но именно смерть Хейла словно вскрыла ему вены и перекрыла доступ кислорода.  
  
Его мир взорвался вновь, и опять из-за Дерека Хейла.  
  
А после стало на все плевать. Неожиданно пришло осознание, что рядом с ним не только _умерло и погибло_ много людей, но еще и _умрет и погибнет_ столько же, даже если он будет не причастен. Потому что он оказался втянут во все это по самую шею и теперь захлебывался воздухом.  
  
И поэтому исчезновение Малии он воспринял спокойно.  
  
Он не был уверен, что его истерика или поток слов хоть что-то изменят. К тому же Малия всегда была несколько эксцентричной особой. И дочерью Питера, а он-то точно клыками вопьется в свою цель, пока не узнает всю правду. Так что они определенно будут в порядке.  
  
А вот насчет Дерека Стайлз не был бы так уверен.  
  
Потому что Хейл оставался единственным человеком, благодаря которому Стайлз продолжал держаться.  
  
***  
  
_Полгода спустя_.  
  
Питер появился около лофта слишком неожиданно.  
  
И слишком одиноко.  
  
Скотт исподлобья смотрел на сидящего прямо на земле и глядящего куда-то в прострацию мужчину и не решал сделать хоть что-то. А Стайлз чувствовал, как покалывает кончики пальцев. Ему не нравилась сложившаяся ситуация. Потому что за эти полгода что-то изменилось. Все события остались позади, и парень смог несколько спокойнее выдохнуть.  
  
А теперь Питер сидел здесь один.  
  
И это было неправильно.  
  
\- Где он, - резко спросил Стилински, оглядываясь.  
  
Словно Дерек мог просто где-то прятаться.  
  
А чувство опасности уже скреблось коготками по груди, вспарывая только-только зажившие раны.  
  
\- Где он, Питер, - уже гораздо угрожающее, пытаясь скрыть свой страх, проговорил Стайлз.  
  
Запоздалое чувство того, что стоило остановить Дерека еще тогда, на пороге, накрыло с головой. А он упустил этот шанс. Упустил только из-за того, что сломался.  
  
\- Малия мертва, - невпопад ответил Питер и поднял больные глаза на застывшего Стилински.  
  
Что-то оборвалось.  
  
С таким треском обвалилось, что Стайлзу показалось, что он словно оглох на несколько мгновений.  
  
_Нет._  
  
Если он скажет, что Дерек мертв, я убью его.  
  
Если он скажет, что Дерек пропал, я убью его.  
  
Если он хотя бы рот откроет, я убью его.  
  
\- Не надо, - хрипло пробормотал парень, прислоняясь плечом к стене лофта.  
  
Все вдруг приобрело совершенно другую сторону.  
  
Малия не заслуживала смерти. Она была наивным ребенком.  
  
Стайлз стиснул зубы, не зная, как должен сейчас отреагировать, ведь - если уж говорить совсем начистоту - его занимал сейчас только Дерек Хейл.  
  
Малию не вернут слезы.  
  
\- Он пропал, Стайлз, - четко ответил на незаданный вопрос Питер.  
  
И Стилински отрицательно мотнул головой. Воздух в легких резко кончился, как и мысли в голове, словно кто-то дал ему пощечину. Раз-два-три, но ничего не меняется. И Дерек не возникает из ниоткуда.  
  
Кажется, это зовется точкой невозврата.  
  
А еще у каждого она своя.  
  
***  
  
Стайлз завел идиотскую привычку приходить в лофт и ложиться около окна. Питер был слишком подавлен, чтобы хоть как-то реагировать на его действия, так что Стилински вскоре забыл о его возвращении, день за днем проводя сидя или лежа на ковре около окна.  
  
Питер никогда не говорил, где они были и как погибла Малия. О Дерек же он говорил еще меньше. И Стайлзу оставались лишь одни догадки и домыслы, построенные на чистом воображении.  
  
В момент, когда ночь опускалась на город, Стайлз задумывался, а стоило ли вообще отпускать Дерека от себя. А еще о том, что ему, наверное, пришлось нелегко.  
  
_Дерек уже однажды умер. Какого это?_  
  
Скитаются ли вечность на той стороне? Или просто исчезают?  
  
Будь Дерек здесь, Стилински бы не постеснялся и напрямую спросил у него. Потому как именно сейчас остро чувствовалось, кем же являлся Хейл. Ведь, как оказалось, Стайлз привязался к нему гораздо сильнее, чем мог только подумать, и ворчание, подзатыльники и непрекращающиеся споры стали неотъемлемой частью его жизни.  
  
А теперь Дерека не было рядом.  
  
Вечность.  
  
\- Вечность, - пробормотал парень, бесцельно глядя в потолок.  
  
В комнате уже давно было темно, так что теперь от неё заболели глаза и даже моргать стало больно.  
  
Почему-то вспомнилось, как он спрашивал у мамы, длинная ли вечность и какая она на вкус. А мама ответила, что в ней очень пусто, а на вкус она словно его нелюбимый перец.  
  
\- Прекрати уже ныть, - произнес Питер, спуская вниз.  
  
Стайлз даже не обратил на него внимания, продолжая вглядываться в потолок.  
  
***  
  
Просыпаться по утрам он не любил, как и любой другой обычный подросток. Правда, он не был обычным подростком. Слегка язвительным и прямолинейным. И уж точно не обычным. Наверное, это из-за оборотней в его жизни, смертей и Ногицунэ, чье присутствие все же отпечаталось у него на душе. Но, как и любой подросток, Стайлз просто ненавидел пробуждения. А пробуждения ранним утром на полу, когда по окну долбит дождь, парень не любил вдвойне.  
  
\- Черт, - он сбежал по лестнице вниз, кутаясь в толстовку, и зевнул.  
  
Питер выкурил странную хрень, смешавшую мысли, и из-за неё он заснул через несколько мгновений. Туман и сон. Вот две составляющие того волшебного курева.  
  
И сегодня, словно в довесок ко всему, начала болеть голова. Ну, и кто-то стучал в дверь. Наверное, именно поэтому парень настроился на отвратительную встречу с кем бы то ни было.  
  
\- Боже, - Стайлз распахнул дверь, и в лицо ему ударил холодный ветер с изморосью.  
  
На улице пахло прохладой и влажной землей.  
  
\- Стайлз, - Дерек.  
  
_Дерек_.  
  
_Дерек_.  
  
Мысли встали, словно по указанию прекратив свой ход в голове парня. В горле встал ком.  
  
А он стоял и смотрел на него, пока не заболели глаза.  
  
Мужчина стоял и улыбался так, что хотел съездить по его самодовольной - как хотелось верить Стайлзу - морде кулаком, а потом зацеловать окровавленные губы.  
  
\- Сволочь ты, волчара, - выдавил из себя Стайлз, прежде чем протянуть руки и обхватить мокрое лицо Хейла, по которому текли струи воды. По коже пошли мурашки, но парень лишь что-то пробормотал, отчаянно прижимаясь своим лбом ко лбу мужчины.  
  
Дерек был безумно холодным. И мокрым.  
  
Но еще он был живым, в отличие от Малиии или мамы.  
  
И это заставляло улыбаться, смаргивая слезы облегчения. Потому что даже если он, Стайлз, изменится, то его личный волк придет и ляжет рядом. Все свелось лишь к одному человеку.  
  
\- Я же сказал, что вернусь, - голос Дерека был хриплым и болезненным.  
  
И еще он улыбался. Уголками губ. Щурился и улыбался.  
  
Да, он ненавидел себя за то, что когда-то вернулся в Бейкон Хиллз и изменил жизнь Стайлза.  
  
Но сейчас ему удалось, кажется, вернуть ту живую часть парня, которую он решил спрятать.  
  
В этом мире Дереку встречались сотни людей. Некоторые задевали его, а некоторых задевал он сам. А потом появился Стайлз Стилински, к которому свелась вся его жизнь.  
  
И _их_ жизни изменились.


End file.
